In this section, the following description merely provides information regarding the background of embodiments, and does not constitute the conventional art.
A camera module may be mounted in an automobile for various purposes. For example, an automobile may be provided at the rear part thereof with a camera module for securing a visual field at the rear of the automobile when the automobile is being parked.
In addition, a camera module may also be used in a black box for automobiles, which is very useful in retracing the details of a traffic accident, including the cause of the accident. Furthermore, a camera module has been increasingly used as a recognition device for clearly and easily recognizing the situation in a blind spot, which a driver or a passenger in an automobile cannot easily check with the naked eye.
In recent years, smart cars, i.e. automobiles each equipped with a collision warning system for warning of the possibility of a collision in front of the automobile or to the rear of the automobile while the automobile is being driven or a collision avoidance system for directly avoiding a collision between the automobile and other automobiles running alongside the automobile under the control of a controller mounted in the automobile, rather than based on the driving of a driver, have been increasingly manufactured, and related technologies have been increasingly developed.
A camera module has been increasingly used as a means for recognizing the situation outside such a smart car, and as a result, camera modules for automobiles have been increasingly developed and manufactured.
The camera module for automobiles may include a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs), which may be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance. Since the camera module including the printed circuit boards is mounted in a traveling automobile, the camera module is inevitably subjected to many shocks and vibrations due to external force, compared to camera modules that are used for other purposes.
In particular, printed circuit boards have a high risk of moving from the original positions thereof due to the continuous application of external shocks and vibrations and, in addition, there is a high risk of damage to connectors that electrically connect the printed circuit boards to one another.
Therefore, there is a demand for a sturdy connection structure for circuit boards that is capable of preventing the occurrence of, for example, positional deviation and damage to the printed circuit boards and the connectors for the same due to external shocks and vibrations.